


pull me closer

by radicallyred



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, Tree Bros, clothed getting off, connor drives a jeep, evan comes in his pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicallyred/pseuds/radicallyred





	pull me closer

Evan should have known this is what was going to happen as soon as Connor suggested they crawl into the back of his Jeep. They’re at the orchard, a fairly regular occurrence for Friday afternoons. They’re making out and things are getting hot and heavy. 

Evan pops a boner almost immediately. 

“Connor,” Evan gasps. Connor’s breath is hot on his lips, panting as he stares into Evan’s eyes.  
“Please, don’t, I won’t—I’m not gonna last—“ Evan gasps again as Connor grinds down on his clothed crotch. 

“Shh,” He kisses him with an open mouth. “Let me make you feel good.” Connor grunts, picking up speed. They’ve been doing this a lot lately, making out and grinding against each other. It’s kind of hard to be real intimate when parents are home. Sure, Evan’s Mom is gone a majority of the time, but Connor has the bigger bed. The car is a good alternative. 

Evan has come in his pants twice this week and, at this rate, Connor is going to make it a third. 

“Oh, God,” Evan moans. And Connor doubles his efforts and really starts going to town. Evan shouts when Connor’s hand reaches to palm him, his hips canting up to meet Connor’s. 

“You like that baby? Am I gonna make you come?” Connor asks , gently biting Evan’s bottom lip. Evan nods wildly and meets Connor’s pace, rolling their hips together. “Come on, use your words.” 

“Yes. Yes. Please make me come.” Evan shouts. Connor’s hand snakes into his jeans and as soon as his hand touches his dick, Evan is coming with an embarrassingly high pitched whine. 

With shaking hands, he does the same to Connor. Connor isn’t as far gone as Evan was, so he’s able to pop open his fly and pull his cock out of his skinny jeans. 

“You’re doing so good, Ev. Fuck.” Connor kisses him passionately as Evan’s hand works his hard length. Evan loves Connor’s cock. It’s long and the perfect width and the head is always a pretty, bright pink. It’s proportional to the rest of his body, Evan thinks, long and beautiful. 

“Can I leave a hickey?” Evan asks, switching hands. Connor whimpers and nods enthusiastically. Evan’s lips attach to Connor’s jugular and leave blooming red and purple marks against his pale skin. 

“I’m gonna come, shit—Evan!” Connor takes a fistful of Evan’s hair and clenches as he comes, hot ropes over Evan’s fist. 

They lay against each other, panting heavily. Evan squirms after a while, feeling his come dry in his boxers. 

“It’s not fair you keep making me come in my jeans.” Connor chuckles, kissing the corner of Evan’s mouth. 

“You’re just so sexy I can’t help myself.” Evan smacks him playfully. 

“I’m sending you my dry cleaning bill.” He jokes, crawling back into the front seat. “I’m hungry. Buy me ice cream?” Evan bats his eyelashes. 

“Sure, sure. You’re worth every cent.” Connor shakes his head, laughing as he climbs back into the drivers seat.


End file.
